A NotSoAwkward Encounter
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen/Will One-shot. Will has a nightmare and Magnus goes to comfort him.


William Zimmermann listened closely to the sounds coming from the room next door in the hotel. Helen Magnus was in that room and Will was listening for the tell tale signs of her having another nightmare. For three nights now he had lay in his bed in an adjoining room listening to her scream in her sleep, but respecting her privacy, he went without sleep and let her screams tear at his soul. Tonight he found sleep calling to him, and not hearing the sounds of her distress, he allowed sleep to claim him.

Helen Magnus groaned from under the covers in her bed. She had gone to bed at seven, agreeing that she should rest before the flight away from the remaining day of the convention her and Will were attending. She poked her head out of the covers trying to figure out what had woken her from a very good dream involving Johnny Depp and rather complicated positions she wasn't sure she could do in real life. That's when she heard it. The sounds coming from the next room over, Will's room. 'He must be having another nightmare.' She thought groggily to herself rolling over and settling again.

The thump of the bed against the wall woke her fully and she realized that he was thrashing around in the bed causing it to move. She quickly got up and went through the adjoining room. Her heart broke at the sight of him and she sat on the edge of the bed. "Will, it's just a dream, wake up." She gently shook his arm trying to wake him up. "William!" she shook him rougher than before. Will sat bolt upright gasping at the memory of his nightmare. Blindly he clutched for the nearest thing to hold onto, which was Helen. She took him gently into her embrace and began running her fingers through her hair as she used to when Ashley was small and troubled. "Shhh, Will you're safe, it's just me." She rocked him back and forth until his breathing evened out.

Will took a deep breath and realized that the pillow he had grabbed was not a pillow but Magnus. She was gently running her fingers through his hair and rocking him back and forth. He quickly released his hold on her and pulled away. "Magnus, I'm sorry if I woke you up, you need more sleep…" he was stopped by a finger being put against his lips.

"Will, I've slept longer than I usually do and I will not go back to sleep knowing you just had a rather intense nightmare, now would you like to talk about it?" she asked. He began taking in her appearance, she wasn't wearing a robe like she usually would be at night, instead she was wearing an overly large t-shirt that came down to mid-thigh on her. Her legs were bare and her hair was very sleep tousled. 'She doesn't realize that she is pretty much naked in front of me right now, or maybe she doesn't care?' he thought to himself as he listened to her proposal.

"Magnus, if you want me to remain objective, I will remind you that I am male and that I am a leg guy." Will said noting his body's reaction to his boss' lack of pants and the expanse of bare leg he could see. Helen momentarily looked confused and then realization dawned on her. Will watched as she scrambled to cover her legs with the blanket. 'Crap! Why didn't I grab my robe first?' she mentally berated herself for her lack of memory. She inwardly smiled as she realized they were under the same blanket in the same bed.

"Sorry Will, don't scare me and I won't forget my robe." She smirked at his uncomfortable posture with her in the same bed as he was. Will weighed his options; he could either watch her walk from the room and get out of the warm bed and take a cold shower or he could offer to go and get her robe for her and allow them to pass the awkwardness of the situation.

Helen watched as will made war with himself, no doubt weighing his options on getting out of their current situation without further enticing his obvious arousal at the sight of her. Taking pity on him she reached for the robe at the foot of the bed and slid out from under the covers whilst donning said robe, effectively reducing the exposed skin. "Magnus please stay, I don't feel like being alone right now please don't go back to your room." Will plead.

"Alright Will, I'll stay, However I don't want that arousal in my back when I wake up because I am not sleeping in the recliner, so take care of it or I will, I am not a morning person." She smirked crawling back into the bed stripping the robe off only once she was under the cover of the blankets for her own sanity she needed him to not have a member of his anatomy pressed against her lest she jump him and scare him out of his wits.

Will stared at Helen suddenly very aware that she had accepted his admission of not wanting to be alone, though he was serious about it he had expected to be rejected by her. He realized what she had asked and coughed in shame blushing at what he had just been asked. "Magnus, did you just ask me to masturbate?" he stared at her with shock. She looked at him and looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

"." She said so quickly that Will didn't catch it.

"Come again?" Will said. If he didn't know better he would say that Helen Magnus was now shy in his presence.

"I-would-not-be-responsible-for-my-actions-if-I-jumped-you." She said trying to think of little bunnies and not about Will's hands roaming all over her body, she was aroused by her earlier dreams with Johnny Depp and Will's current _issue_.

"Magnus, it may be none of my business, but to my knowledge you haven't had sex since before I came to the Sanctuary four years ago, when was the last time you were intimate with someone?" he asked suddenly worried more about her and how she felt than him being alone. Her head shot up as she stared directly into his eyes.

"Hoover was in office." she mumbled and Will's eyes bugged. She shifted uneasily wishing that she could run to her room at home and hide or turn invisible. Helen Magnus was not shy in the bedroom however the admission that she hadn't had true sex since before her daughter was born embarrassed her for some reason.

"Magnus, how many fantasies do you have about sex?" he had switched from protégé to friend/doctor. She needed to be taken care of and part of him was hoping that she had some fantasies about him just as he had her.

"Will, do you remember when we brought the nubbins home and you came into my sitting room?" she looked at him as he nodded remembering that particular conversation. The sexual tension in the room was just waiting to be snapped. "That was the first time I considered seducing you, then there was the submarine incident and even through the haze of being controlled by the parasite I wanted to take you, after you revived me and placed your head on my shoulder I still wanted you." She paused to let it all sink in for Will. He nodded again and gestured for her to continue. "Will the only fantasies that I have related to sex include Johnny Depp, or you." Will looked at her for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Magnus, you have to let go sometime, masturbation doesn't cover decades, and humans weren't meant to survive decades without copulation. Contact is needed in some form." She smiled. "Well Will, now that I've had my show and tell about my fantasies, who are in yours?" she asked and he sobered up.

"You and Lucy Lawless." He stated.

"You have a crush on Xena?" Helen began giggling like a little girl. He looked at her.

"Says the woman in my bed with the crush on Jack Sparrow." He laughed with her. Sobering up he lay down against the pillows and pulled Helen down beside him. She shifted and pulled his arm around to rest on her stomach. He used his hand to pull her closer only to feel something on her belly button. Pulling the blanket back he heard Helen groan at the loss of the warmth. She rolled onto her back and stared at Will expectantly. He slowly reached down to the edge of her t-shirt and lifted it high enough to reveal her belly button. Will was currently ignoring the black lace panties and staring in surprise at the piercing. Resting in her belly button was an emerald bat that was a part of the piercing. Helen smirked at him.

"Surprised Will?" she asked as he ran a finger around the piercing. Will leaned down and kissed a circle around the jewelry smiling when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Helen knew two things at the current moment. One: she was being irreversibly turned on by Will, and two: his arousal was pressing into her leg as he touched her body leaving fire in his wake. She groaned and bucked her hips against him. "Will, I did warn you didn't I?" she asked looking into the eyes that were currently boring into her own as his hands left a trail of fire running up her spine and back down pooling at her center.

Will stared directly into her eyes unwavering as he trailed his hands all the way down her smooth leg to her ankle and back up, stopping just shy of _that_ spot. She groaned and shifted her leg creating friction between their bodies before hooking her leg behind Will's knee and flipped them over in a graceful move. She slid her hands under his pajama shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it behind her. She ran her hands up from his hips to his shoulders as she lowered herself over him, using him as a body pillow. "Will, are you sure you want to do this, because if we go any further I assure you I would hate to stop." Her voice husky with desire, she began to nibble on his earlobe.

Will's response to her question was answered when he pulled her into a searing and passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this, I think it's something we both need and if you want it doesn't have to be anything but a need." Will looked into her eyes as he said this content in the knowledge that if she didn't want anything else but sex he would not blame her or pressure her in any way. That would just be detrimental to his overall health and possibly his life. Helen smiled and kissed him this time allowing her tongue to duel with his.

Will ran his hands up her legs grabbing the shirt and pulling it up over her head. She let her arms fall after the shirt had been removed and tossed carelessly behind her. Will looked her in the eyes seeing nothing but passion and desire. He looked at her chest noting how her nipples were half peaked with arousal. Reaching out to cup one he looked closer and noticed a scar on the top of her right breast, he bent up and gently kissed along the scar. Helen gasped at his mouth so close to her breast. Her hand flying to his head holding him there as he kissed her skin she let her head fall back as a moan escaped her throat.

Will swapped tactics and took a nipple in his mouth, gently suckling and nibbling. Helen growled and ground her hips into his, causing him to bite and suck a little harder. Helen gasped again and released his head. She pushed him down and began sucking on his chest kissing her way to his nipple she grazed her teeth over it and bit down lightly, causing him to moan and grind his hips into her. Deciding it was time to move on to the next step, Helen straddled his legs, running a finger lightly across the top of his pajama bottoms before hooking her fingers in them and yanking them off of his body along with his underwear and tossing them to join the rest of the clothing elsewhere in the room.

She wasted no time grasping his erection and stroking him lovingly as she leant to kiss him again, only to be flipped over so she was on the bottom again causing her to release his erection. Will's hand traveled down her body over her flat stomach to stroke her through her soaking wet panties. Her legs opened a Will pushed aside her panties allowing his finger to circle her entrance before pushing in. gasping at the intrusion, Helen bucked her hips in feeling the sudden need for more contact. "Oh Will, I need more please…. I need you, take me." She moaned as she wrenched her underwear off.

Wasting no time she grabbed his erection and guided him to her entrance. He filled her in one thrust causing her to make a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeak at the sudden intrusion. She stilled and reveled in the feeling of his member buried deep inside her, the feeling of being complete.

Will was stilled inside her, feeling complete, home, and he marveled at how tight she was. He didn't move until her muscles clenched around him causing him to groan and thrust into her body. He legs lifted higher allowing him deeper access as she quickened her movements setting a fast pace. Will was matching her every thrust, both of them barreling toward completion.

Will felt it first, the white hot feeling at the base of his spine. The pleasure building, he wanted Helen to come apart before his eyes. They were both grunting with effort and pleasure, the sounds of lovemaking filling the room.

Helen put her arms around Will's shoulders, giving her leverage she rolled them over so she was on top without ever breaking contact. She now moved over him leaning back so that he would hit _that_ spot. He reached out and found her clit, manipulating it for her pleasure and then her orgasm was there, blinding her in pleasure driving Will over the edge with her both of them screaming out their satisfaction.

Helen collapsed onto his torso breathing heavily as she came down from her high. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled them onto their sides hugging her to him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Will, I needed that, and I think you did too." He smiled at her and hugged her tighter.

"This is something everyone needs. Whether or not the conference is boring or you live forever." Helen nodded against his chest as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

When Helen woke sometime later in Wills arms, naked and sated she could do nothing but smile and snuggle deeper into his arms. She did not feel regret or sorrow as she expected, but she did feel right, like somehow this was how it was supposed to be, Her and Will, not Her and John. She sighed and allowed sleep to claim her again comforted in the knowledge that she had made the right choice. For once they both were sleeping without the fear of nightmares.


End file.
